Your Love Sweeter Than Cakes!
by BooJaejoongie is Mine
Summary: CHAP 2 is UP! Jaejoong tidak pernah mengira jika obsesi terpendamnya pada 'Sweet Cakes' akan merubah hidupnya selamanya...! Pairing: YUNJAE! Warning: Mature/M/NC17... from Manga Adaption.. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ...! Don't like YUNJAE,,,just click BACK...!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Your Love Sweeter than cakes**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong & Others**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Mature**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Rate : M**

**Summary: Yunjae! Kim Jaejoong ****bekerja sebagai ****seorang Salesman****' Marketing Distributor' di sebuah perusahaan ternama di Seoul,**** dibalik sikap profesionalnya, ternyata namja cantik in****i diam-diam ****terobsesi ****dengan **_**sweet cakes **_**yang ditawarkan ****secara eksklusif ****sebagai****"****Special Service" ****oleh restoran ****di The Royal Fort Luxury Hotel****. ****Ketika ****sebuah kesempatan ****muncul untuk ****mendekat i****hotel tersebut demi mengajukan kerja sama, dengan yakin ****Jaejoong ****mengambil kesempatan tersebut****. ****Tapi apa ****jenis harga**** yang ****akan ****anak bungsu ****dari ****pemilik Hotel mewah tersebut minta pada Kim Jaejoong ****sebagai imbalan atas ****pemberian ****kontrak?**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Warning: merupakan adaptasi dari manga yang pernah Jia baca, hanya saja Jia tidak tahu judulnya karena memakai tulisan kanji...hehe.. + Miss Typo, harap dimaklum.. karena inspirasinya memang dari sana tapi ingin buat Yunjae Ver. ^^ buat yg tetep mau baca..silahkan..**

**.**

.

**Prolog**

.

.

Malam hari di kota Seoul saat mendekati musim dingin memang membuat para pejalan kaki malas untuk keluar rumah. Pilihan satu-satunya hanyalah mengendarai kendaraan pribadi. Ingin mengendarai kendaraan umum seperti bus pun sangat riskan, karena mereka harus menunggu di halte bus yang dingin dan sepi. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat beberapa orang enggan untuk pergi.

Tapi suasana dingin di luar sana tampaknya tidak berlaku untuk pasangan sesama jenis yang sedang bergumul dengan panas di salah satu kamar hotel bintang lima di kawasan elite Seoul. Yup..sesama jenis! Namja dengan namja. Dijaman seperti sekarang ini, rasanya hal seperti itu sudah bukan hal yang dianggap tabu lagi, walaupun kerap kali masih muncul argumentasi yang menguras otak dan tenaga tentang perancangan undang-undang di setiap negara untuk pengesahan pasangan sesama jenis. Toh, sudah banyak negara yang telah melegalkan hal itu.

.

.

**AT 2606 ROOM'S**

" Ah..no...ngh..." erangan lirih terdengar mendominasi suasana kamar hotel bernuansa mewah tersebut. Dengan hanya diterangi lampu yang sedikit temaram, menambah kesan romantis di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Di atas ranjang king size dengan alas yang sudah tidak rapi lagi, tergolek pasrah tubuh seputih kapas seorang namja cantik tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Sementara di atasnya bertengger seorang namja tampan dengan tubuh besarnya yang sangat kontras dengan tubuh mungil namja cantik tadi.

" Haa..aaahh..." kembali namja cantik tadi mendesah saat namja di atasnya memaju mundurkan dua buah jarinya di dalam hole namja cantik itu. Berusaha melebarkan hole sang namja cantik agar siap dirasuki oleh miliknya yang berukuran sangat besar. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya sibuk mengerjai dada si namja cantik. Dipelintirnya nipple yang sudah mengeras dan memerah tersebut dan meremas dada montok itu sedikit keras. Membuat namja cantik itu hanya dapat mengerang dan mendesah pasrah merasakan sakit sekaligus nikmat yang sedang melandanya saat ini. Hatinya ingin sekali berontak dan meninju wajah memuakan namja di atasnya itu, tapi apa kata..tubuhnya merespon dengan baik setiap sentuhan menggairahkan dari namja brengsek yang diaanggapnya sudah mempermainkannya itu.

Parahnya, semua ini terjadi karena pilihannya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja, namja cantik itu merasa konsekuensi yang diterimanya dari namja yang masih asik mencari titik nikmat di dalam holenya itu, terlalu kejam.

Setiap malam selalu seperti ini. Terkunci di dalam sebuah kamar hotel. Membiarkan namja itu menikmati tubuhnya seperti sebuah mainan, sebanyak apapun namja itu melakukannya, sesering apapun namja itu ingin.

Melihat malaikat cantiknya sudah tegang dibawah sana, pertanda bahwa namja cantik itu menikmati permainan mereka malam ini, sang namja tampan itu menyeringai puas sambil mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari hole pink yang selalu berhasil menggodanya itu dan beralih menggenggam dan sedikit mengocok junior namja cantik tersebut.

" Nnh...haaahh..." sang namja cantik tak kuasa menahan desahannya. Perlahan namja tampan tersebut memposisikan junior big size nya yang sudah sangat menegang di depan hole namja cantik itu dan menggeseknya perlahan. Menerima rangsangan lain, membuat namja cantik itu bergetar antara nikmat dan takut. Tahu dengan pasti akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Dengan sekali sentak, junior big size itu sukses membobol hole sang namja cantik. Membuat namja cantik itu menjerit tertahan karena bibir cherrynya telah dibungkam oleh ciuman panas namja yang kini berada di dalamnya.

" ..Aah..ngh...ha..." namja cantik itu terus mendesah saat namja yang sedang merasukinya mulai menggenjot holenya dengan kasar. Kristal bening telah menggenangi doe eyesnya demi merasakan sakit saat namja itu merasukinya dengan sekali hentakan dan kemudian bergerak dengan liar di dalamnya. Meskipun tidak dipungkiri, bahwa rasa nikmat juga menyertainya.

" No..please..no more.." rintih namja cantik itu saat dirasanya namja itu bergerak semakin cepat dan kasar. Dengan sayu, doe eyes yang masih tergenang dengan air mata itu menatap namja yang tengah mencari kepuasan atas tubuhnya. Doe eyes indah itu bertemu dengan mata tajam yang sempat membiusnya saat pertemuan pertamanya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran masing-masing dari mereka saat ini. Masih dengan gerakan intensnya dibawah sana, sang namja tampan mendekatkan wajahnya dan berhasil meraup cherry lips itu lagi. Melumatnya dengan lembut, sarat akan perasaan yang entah mereka sendiri belum memahaminya.

" Mmpph..." namja cantik itu pun ikut membalas setiap lumatan yang sungguh memabukan untuknya. Kedua tangannya yang gemetar sedikit meremas lengan namja yang sedang menindihnya saat dirasanya tusukan namja itu terus mengenai titik nikmatnya.

" Uggh...BooJaeehh..kauu..sangath nikmatth..." namja itu menggeram nikmat disela ciumannya dengan sang namja cantik.

Dan semuanya akan selalu berakhir sama. Dimana semua ini dimulai dari seminggu yang lalu...

.

.

.

**Jika respon memuaskan, maka akan dilanjut.. tapi jika tidak, mungkin akan Jia hapus saja... Gomawo sudah bersedia membaca karya gaje ini... MIND TO RIPIU...? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY NEW NOTE: Maap sblumnya,, tp sdkit pesen dr saiia u spa sja... jgn smbrangan menJUDGE siapapun dgn blg krya mrka MIRIP dgn krya org lain! Krna prlu kalian tau,, epep itu jmlahnya bukan hnya RATUSAN...tp PULUHAN RIBU bnyaknya... Jadi jika klian ktmu dgn JUDUL, JLN CRTA, ataupun KATA2 yg sedikit tidaknya ad persamaan...pkirkan dlu dgn KEPALA DINGIN...apkh smua ksamaan itu sudah LAYAK diktakan sbgai sbuah krya yg MIRIP dgn mlik org lain... krn jika klian bilang krya mereka MIRIP dgn org lain..itu artinya yg klian mksd adlah scra kseluruhannya memg MIRIP! Dan krna kata2 tdk BERTANGGUNG JAWAB itulh..bnyak author2 yg pada FAKUM/HIATUS! Saiia buat epep, korbn WAKTU, TENAGA, PIKIRAN plus tidak DIGAJI..! tapi..saiia senang ngelakuinnya,, karena saiia hnya ingin skdar berbagi dgn kalian semua dn mnyalurkan ide saiia... JADI MARI KITA SALING MENGHARGAI...! jika ad yg tdk stju dgn ap yg saiia ucpkn dsni... silahkan INBOX saja saiia lgsg... OPEN BASH...!**

**Akhir kata saiia ucapkan...**

**HAPPY READING...**

**Title : Your Love Sweeter than cakes**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong & Others**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Mature**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Rate : T for Now**

**Summary: Yunjae! Kim Jaejoong ****bekerja sebagai ****seorang Salesman****' Marketing Distributor' di sebuah perusahaan ternama di Seoul,**** dibalik sikap profesionalnya, ternyata namja cantik in****i diam-diam ****terobsesi ****dengan **_**sweet cakes **_**yang ditawarkan ****secara eksklusif ****sebagai****"****Special Service" ****oleh restoran ****di The Royal Fort Luxury Hotel****. ****Ketika ****sebuah kesempatan ****muncul untuk ****mendekat i****hotel tersebut demi mengajukan kerja sama, dengan yakin ****Jaejoong ****mengambil kesempatan tersebut****. ****Tapi apa ****jenis harga**** yang ****akan ****anak bungsu ****dari ****pemilik Hotel mewah tersebut minta pada Kim Jaejoong ****sebagai imbalan atas ****pemberian ****kontrak?**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Warning: merupakan adaptasi dari manga yang pernah Jia baca, hanya saja Jia tidak tahu judulnya karena memakai tulisan kanji...hehe.. + Miss Typo, harap dimaklum.. karena inspirasinya memang dari sana tapi ingin buat Yunjae Ver. DENGAN IDE PEMBAHASAAN SAIIA SENDIRI...!^^ buat yg tetep mau baca..silahkan..**

**.**

.

**CHAPTER 1**

.

.

**ONE WEEK AGO**

" Jae Hyung.. aku punya kabar gembira untukmu.." seru sebuah suara dolpin di pagi hari yang cerah di sebuah kantor yang bergerak dalam bidang ditribusi.

Namja yang dipanggil Jae itupun menoleh ke asal suara. Dilihatnya teman kerjanya yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu sedang menghampiri dirinya dengan senyum cerah. Namja cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu memang bekerja di salah satu kantor bernama _Miracle Inc_. Yang mana bergerak di bidang pendistribusian segala macam produk, dan termasuk salah satu perusahaan yang mempunyai nama di bagian pendistribusian, sehingga banyak perusahaan yang merasa senang bekerja sama dengan _Miracle Inc_. , tempat dimana Jaejoong bekerja sebagai _Salesman_ di bagian _Marketing Distributor_ sekaligus _Assistant Manager_ yang menangani bagian perencanaan dan penjualan.

Jaejoong terkenal dengan hasil kerjanya yang selalu memuaskan walaupun dirinya baru bekerja di kantor itu sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Dan diusia 23 tahun, yang masih bisa dibilang muda, sosok seorang Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang namja pekerja keras dan memegang teguh pendirian serta kepercayaannya. _Always keep the faith!_. Begitulah kata yang selalu ditanamkan pada dirinya sendiri. Seperti sebuah motto hidup untuknya.

Jaejoong terkenal ramah dan humoris, sehingga banyak orang yang menyukainya. Ditunjang dengan penampilan yang membuat banyak yeoja iri. Mengapa para yeoja, bukankah Jaejoong adalah seorang namja? Itu karena Jaejoong memilki wajah yang lebih cantik daripada yeoja tapi juga sangat tampan dalam waktu bersamaan, dengan mata yang besar dan jernih, hidung mancung, bibir yang selalu merah dan basah serta kulit halus seputih kapas, pinggang ramping dan tubuh mungilnya. Bonus dari Tuhan itulah yang membuat Jaejoong menuai banyak protes dari rekan kerjanya yang mana adalah para yeoja, karena merasa kalah saing dengan Jaejoong. Hhh...Ada ada saja.

" Waeyo Junsu-ya?" jawab Jaejoong menatap namja imut bersuara dolpin yang ternyata bernama lengkap Kim Junsu - yang sedang mendekat ke meja kerja Jaejoong.

" Begini.. ada sesuatu yang ingin aku diskusikan denganmu, Hyung. Ikutlah denganku ke ruang _meeting_. " ujar Junsu sambil duduk di kursi di depan meja Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar ada hal yang ingin di diskusikan _junior_ yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri, itu.

.

.

**AT MEETING ROOM**

" Eh, tema produk baru... yang berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang 'manis'?" tanya Jaejoong saat Junsu selesai mengutarakan opininya.

" Yup! Sekarang ini, makanan sudah menjadi tema yang lemah untuk perusahaan, Hyung. Arus tema produk kita selama ini hanya terdiri dari, makanan kesehatan, teh herbal dan sesuatu yang seperti itu. Dan tidak satupun dari produk itu memiliki nilai jual tinggi," Junsu memulai opininya kembali.

Tidak bisa Jaejoong pungkiri jika Junsu memang sangat berbakat dalam mencari peluang produk yang sangat besar. Itulah sebabnya mengapa Junsu mendapatkan posisi sebagai _Assistant Manager_ untuk bagian peluncuran produk dan _survei_ langsung tentang produk baru tersebut di lapangan. Yaah...walaupun untuk hal yang lain,, Junsu kadang bisa berubah sangat lemot. Uups... Dan lagi, mereka sudah berteman sangat lama karena rumah mereka bersebelahan. Sayangnya, Jaejoong memilih tinggal sendiri di apartment setelah mendapat pekerjaan.

" Aku sudah berpikir untuk memperkenalkan produk pesanan baru seperti _'sweets cakes'_... dan sebagian besar konsumen wanita terlihat lebih menyukai sesuatu yang berbau ' manis'. Bagaimana menurutmu, hyung?" tanya Junsu mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Sementara Jaejoong yang mendengar Junsu menyebut tentang _' sweets cakes'_ hanya bisa berbinar-binar bahagia. Sudah terbayang dibayangan namja cantik kita ini bagaimana jika ia bisa menikmati semua makanan manis itu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Jaejoong selama ini diam-diam memang sangat menyukai yang namanya makanan manis. Apapun itu. Bahkan kadar kesukaan Jaejoong sudah sampai dalam tahap terobsesi.

" Wow...kedengarannya sangat bagus. Aku mendukungmu seratus persen, Su-ie!" ujar Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar-binar sambil menggenggam tangan Junsu sedikit lebay, dan sesaat Junsu bisa melihat aura penuh bunga bertebaran di sekitar Jaejoong. Sungguh, dia merasa ide Junsu kali ini amat sangat menyenangkan dan tentunya sangat menguntungkan untuknya. Kenapa? Karena itu artinya, namja cantik itu akan bisa menikmati _cakes_ lezat itu kapan saja dia ingin. Owh.. namja cantik itu amat sangat menantikannya.

Junsu tersenyum puas mendengar Jaejoong menyetujui idenya itu. Karena bagaimanapun, sudah tugasnya untuk memajukan perusahaan,bukan? Lagipula dia tidak mau diamuk bosnya yang terkenal galak bin cerewet, sang Cinderella Kim Heenim, jika projeknya kali ini gagal. Bisa dipastikan pantat sexynya akan mnjadi korban keganasan sang Cinderella.

" Baiklah..kalau begitu..." kata Junsu sambil memegang pundak Jaejoong. " ...seperti katamu tadi, hyung. Kau tidak hanya harus menunggu itu terjadi, tapi sebenarnya hyung harus pergi ke toko _Bakerie_ dan tempat semacam itu secepatnya, arrachi?"

" Eeeh?" Jaejoong cengo sejadi-jadinya. Mengapa malah dirinya yang harus terjun ke lapangan. Bukankah itu tugas Junsu, atau kalau tidak, anak buah Junsu mungkin.

" Eits! Hyung tidak bisa menolak. Ini perintah langsung dari si Cinderella cerewet itu. Jadi silahkan hyung protes saja dengannya. Dan lagi..ini adalah kesempatan emas untukmu, _Mr. Sweet -tooth_. Bukankah hyung sering berkunjung ke banyak toko untuk membeli _cakes_? " Potong Junsu cepat saat melihat Jaejoong akan menolak tawaran itu. Junsu tahu pasti, jika sudah menyangkut Cinderella dan juga _cakes_, hyung cantiknya ini pasti tidak akan bisa menolak.

Jaejoong yang sudah tidak mempunyai pilihan hanya bisa berdeham menahan malu karena Junsu membeberkan rahasianya, jika hampir setiap hari Jaejoong menyempatkan diri untuk membeli makanan favoritenya itu.

" Eum..well... itu memang benar, aku memang pernah membeli beberapa _cakes_ di beberapa toko kue, tapi..." belum selesai Jaejoong menjelaskan, kembali Junsu memotongnya. Entahlah, hari ini sepertinya Junsu senang sekali memotong ucapannya. Ingin sekali rasanya Jaejoong mencubit pantat bebek Junsu hingga memar. Aigoo...

" Aha..diantara tempat yang sudah hyung kunjungi, apakah ada yang menarik untuk projek kita ini hyung? Aku pikir kita harus mencari toko yang populer dan menjalin kerja sama dengan mereka secara resmi untuk memasarkan _cakes_ mereka secara National melalui order via Mail. Sebuah toko yang sudah memiliki banyak pelanggan tetap atau memiliki nama toko yang terkenal mungkin cocok...bagaimana, hyung?" lanjut Junsu heboh sendiri.

Jaejoong terlihat berpikir mencerna pendapat menggebu-gebu Junsu. _' Aku sudah mencoba menahan kebiasaanku untuk mengunjungi toko Bakerie secara sembunyi-sembunyi... tapi jika begini ceritanya...apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mau ditaruh dimana wajah seorang Kim Jaejoong yang sangat tampan hingga melegenda ini, jika ada yang memergoki aku sedang menikmati makanan yang identik dengan yeoja itu? Aiisshh...'_ pikir Jaejoong narsis bin alay. Baginya ini bukan persoalan gampang, karena ialah yang harus memutuskan apakah toko tersebut memenuhi standar untuk projek ini, lagipula dia juga harus pintar membujuk perusahaan itu agar mau bekerja sama dengannya, dan _point_ itu jauh lebih riskan.

" Hmm...dari semua tempat yang menarik perhatian...coba aku ingat..." gumam Jaejoong dengan pose berpikir yang terlihat sangat imut. Berusaha menerka-nerka, kira-kira dimana tempat yang paling menarik untuknya, dari segi tempat, pelayanan, harga dan tentu saja kualitas produknya. " AHA..! _The Royal Fort Hotel_!" serunya tiba-tiba setelah mendadak mendapat lampu terang _aladin_ di dalam kepalanya yang sedari tadi berpikir keras.

" Ooh.._The Royal Fort_? Bukankah itu salah satu hotel nomer satu di Seoul, hyung? Jika yang hyung maksud adalah _cakes_ yang mereka jual di dalam Hotel, kita tidak bisa berharap banyak dengan itu, hyung."

" Ani..bukan sesuatu yang mereka jual di Hotel. Tepatnya di Restoran yang terletak di lantai satu di cabang mereka di Seoul. Kadang mereka menyediakan makanan yang tidak tercantum di _menu regular_ sebagai rasa terima kasih mereka kepada pelanggan tertentu atau yang mereka anggap setia. Dan itu hanya terjadi sekali dalam satu waktu, tapi...saat pertama kali aku merasakannya, _cakes_ itu sangat lezat, bahkan aku merasa tidak pernah menikmati _cakes_ seenak itu sebelumnya. Itulah awal mula dari kesukaanku akan _cakes_, Su-ie." Jaejoong yang terlambat menyadari bagaimana hebohnya dia bercerita, mendadak menjadi salah tingkah. Namja cantik itu berdeham canggung sambil memperbaiki letak dasinya. Berusaha terlihat _cool_ dan sok _manl_y. Entahlah..jika sudah menyangkut gajah, _hello kitty_, barang bermerk dan juga makanan pedas ataupun manis, Jaejoong menjadi lupa diri. Lupa jika dirinya adalah namja. Aigooo...

Sementara Junsu yang memang sudah sangat antusias dengan idenya kali ini, sangat senang mengetahui ada tempat yang menyediakan makanan seperti yang Jaejoong katakan. Tapi dia sedikit kurang paham akan maksud Jaejoong tadi. Bagaimana tidak? Jaejoong terdengar bicara dalam satu tarikan napas saking semangatnya. Ckck...

" Eh? Apa maksudmu hyung? Tidak ada dalam _menu_?" tanya Junsu heran. Bagaimana bisa makanan yang tidak ada dalam _menu_ diberikan pada konsumen?

" Eum..aku juga kurang paham. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, jika kau meminta pendapatku, maka tujuan pertama kita haruslah mencari _cakes_ yang tepat. Baiklah! Aku akan pergi ke _The Royal Fort_ dan mendapatkan mereka (_cakes_) semua untuk segera dinikmati olehku. Jja.. Su-ie..annyeeooong..." seru Jaejoong sambil langsung berlari keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Junsu yang belum sepenuhnya mencerna maksud dari namja cantik yang sudah dianggap hyung-nya itu.

" Ah! Yaah! Jaejoong hyuung...?!" teriak dolpin menngema di ruangan itu.

' _Jika kami bisa mendapatkan cakes yang amat sangat aku cintai itu untuk masuk ke dalam daftar order via Mail perusahaan ini, maka bagian terbaiknya adalah, diamana aku bisa memesan semua makanan itu kapanpun aku mau..'_ pikir Jaejoong girang_. ' Aku harus mengerahkan semua kekuatanku untuk mendapatkan kerja sama dengan Hotel itu! Harus! Tunggu aku cakes ku sayaaang...aku akan segera menjemputmu'_

Masih teringat jelas di benak Jaejoong awal mula dirinya bertemu dengan makanan manis itu. Saat itu ia baru saja masuk tahun keduanya di Kampus. Hyungnya, Kim Hyunjoong mengajaknya untuk makan malam di restoran _The Royal Fort_.

.

.

**4 YEARS AGO**

**JAEJOONG POV**

" Bagaimana Jongie? Makanan disini enak sekali kan?" Kudengar hyungku bertanya di sela-sela acara makan kami. Yaa..hari ini, hyungku mengajaku makan malam disini karena dirinya berhasil memenangkan kasus pertama yang ia tangani selama hampir tiga bulan lamanya. Hyungku adalah seorang pengacara dan dia lima tahun diatasku.

Seperti janjinya sebelumnya, jika kasus ini berhasil dia menangkan, maka dia akan mengajakku makan malam di tempat yang mewah. Aku tentu saja, senang. Jarang-jarang aku bisa makan makanan mewah. Bagaimanapun aku ini masih mahasiswa, walaupun kedua orang tuaku bisa memberikan apa saja yang aku minta, tapi aku mempunyai prinsip bahwa apapun yang aku inginkan, sebisa mungkin harus aku wujudkan dengan usahaku sendiri.

" Ne, hyung. Enak sekali." Pujiku tulus. Memang, makanan di tempat mewah seperti ini sangat enak.

" Permisi.. apakah anda bersedia mencicipi beberapa _dessert_ ini, Tuan?"

Tiba-tiba kudengar suara _husky_ yang mengiterupsi obrolan kami. Tepat disebelahku berdiri seorang namja yang mempunyai wajah casanova dan lumayan tampan, sedang menyodorkan sebuah nampan silver yang terlihat mewah. Mataku terbelalak melihat apa yang ada di atas nampan itu. _Cakes_! Tidak hanya satu _cake_ dengan warna yang mencolok, tapi banyak.

Bukan.. bukan karena aku menyukai makanan manis itu. Malah aku tidak terlalu menyukainya, karena selain bisa menambah berat badan dengan cepat, kadang kadar kemanisannya seing membuatku mual. Setidaknya begitulah pikiranku saat itu.

Masih dengan gerakan yang terkesan lembut namun berkelas serta senyum lebarnya, namja yang kuyakini adalah seorang _chef_ karena pakaian yang ia kenakan itu, mulai menjelaskan maksudnya, " Beberapa _cakes_ ini adalah bentuk rasa hormat kami kepada tamu yang kami rasa pantas mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa. Dan semuanya gratis"

Aku sedikit tercengang. Ternyata makanan di tempat mewah selain berbeda rasa, juga berbeda pelayanan. Aku sedikit berpikir atas dasar apa kami bisa mendapatkan perlakuan khusus seprti ini? Apakah mungkin hyungku sudah sering berkunjung kemari, sehingga dia terpilih dan kebetulan dia sedang bersamaku saat ini. Haah...kau terpaksa harus mencobanya Kim Jaejoong .. Dan lihatlah kue-kue cantik itu.. tak bisakah hanya hyungku saja yang memakannya, atau kami bungkus saja dan akan aku berikan pada Jiji di rumah.

" Eh...tapi...apakah benar tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku meyakinkan. Kulirik sedikit hyungku yang sedang ikut menatapi _cakes_ menggoda itu dengan santai. Dalam hatiku aku merutuki hyungku, kenapa dia hanya memandangi _cakes_ itu saja tanpa niat mengambilnya? Setidaknya mata _chef_ itu tidak harus terus mengarah padaku, berharap sekali agar aku mencobanya juga.

" Tentu saja, Tuan. Silahkan dinikmati. _Cakes_ ini tidak untuk diperjualkan. Jadi silahkan ambil yang mana saja yang Tuan-tuan sukai." ujar _chef_ tersebut sambil tersenyum ramah. Dan bagaimana bisa aku sempat-sempatnya memikirkan Junsu disaat berhadapan dengan _chef_ di depanku ini? Aigoo..mungkin karena Junsu sering mencoba membuat _cakes_ untuk ulang tahun saudara kembarnya itu, walaupun selalu gagal .

" Jongie-ah.. ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus. Jarang-jarang kan kita bisa dapat makanan gratis di restoran mewah.. hehe.. lagipula, bukannya kau selalu menyukai sesuatu yang berbau diskon maupun gratis... So..kenapa tidak kau coba saja?" ujar Hyunjoong hyung lagi tak tahu situasi. Aissh,,, hyungku itu memang kadang-kadang membuatku malu saja. Kesempatan bagus apanya? Kalau saja yang ditawarkan itu _wine_ nomor satu, mungkin aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk segera membawanya pulang. Bahkan hyungku yang kadang phabo itu pun tak akan ku bagi walau setetes.

Dengan ragu, aku pun mulai mengambil salah satunya yang terlihat seperti _chesscake_. Entahlah, aku juga tidak begitu yakin. Sekilas memang mirip dengan _cakes_ favorite eomma yang biasa aku beli jika dia memintanya, hanya saja kali ini terlihat lebih..eum..sederhana? Aah..tapi setidaknya aku tidak harus membayarnya, ehem...maksudku Hyunjoong hyung, walaupun rasanya tidak sesuai bayanganku. Hei..ini khan merupakan _'Special Service'_?

Aku hanya perlu mencobanya sekali. Kuarahkan sedikit kue yang sudah kucongkel dengan garpu menuju mulutku.

_Hump!_

Wha..?! Apa ini? Mengapa rasanya sangat...enak?!

Tidak bisa dipercaya.. aku tidak pernah tahu jika _chesscake_ bisa terasa seenak ini. Bahkan terasa meleleh begitu saja saat menyentuh lidahku. Sangat nikmat dan lembut. Dan _whipped creamnya_...sungguh, _cakes_ ini sangat sempurna!

" Bagaimana rasanya, Tuan?" samar-samar kudengar seseorang bertanya padaku. Tapi pikiranku terlalu terlena akan rasanya. Tidak pernah aku merasakan _cakes_ seenak ini sebelumnya. Tidak bisa aku pungkiri jika aku sudah jatuh cinta pada rasa dari _cakes_ ini.

Dan pada akhirnya aku pun tertular sindrom tidak tahu malunya hyungku, dengan menghabiskan empat _cakes_ seorang diri. Hingga setelah hari itu, aku selalu mengunjungi restoran itu demi mencicipi _cakes_ itu lagi. Tapi yang kudapatkan hanyalah _cakes_ yang biasa mereka jual di _list menu_, dan walaupun tampilannya terlihat hampir sama ataupun lebih menggoda, tapi rasanya..tidak sama.

Ketika aku bertanya mengapa mereka tidak memasukkan _cakes_ selezat itu dalam _list menu_ mereka, _chef _yang akhirnya ku tahu bernama Park Yoochun, hanya menjawab, " Karena semua itu tergantung keputusan _Patissier_. Kami tidak pernah tahu kapan beliau akan membuatnya lagi."

Jawaban yang entah mengapa terkesan misterius. Hingga akhirnya aku berkeliling kesana kemari untuk mencari 'rasa' itu. 'Rasa' yang membuatku jatuh cinta... 'rasa' yang sangat kurindukan...haah...aku ingin merasakannya lagi...

**END JAE POV**

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

Saat ini Jaejoong sedang dalam perjalanan menuju _The Royal Fort Restoran_ untuk mulai melancarkan aksinya. Pertama-tama, Jaejoong akan mencoba bicara pada _Head Chef_, Park Yoochun.

**AT THE ROYAL FORT RESTORAN**

" Ah, selamat datang, Jae hyung," sapa si namja casanova tersebut dengan ramah. Mereka sudah tidak terlalu menggunakan nama resmi lagi saat saling memanggil. Karena kedekatan mereka akibat kunjungan Jaejoong yang nyaris setiap hari itu. Lagipula Yoochun satu tahun di bawah Jaejoong. Itulah mengapa Yoochun lebih senang memanggilnya hyung. " Aku rasa tempat ini sudah mendapatkan kunjungan tanpa batas darimu, hyung." Canda Yoochun lagi.

" Aiish..Yoochun-ah..kau mau meledekku ya?" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal akan ucapan Yoochun yang terdengar seperti menyindirnya. Walaupun..itu memang benar.

" Ah, iya...hari ini kau sangat beruntung, hyung. Kami punya sesuatu untukmu nanti. Kau pasti menyukainya hyung." Ujar Yoochun sambil berbisik dan mendekatkan dirinya dengan Jaejoong. Sok misterius. Sementara Jaejoong tidak mengerti apa yang Yoochun maksud.

" Ah..tapi..uum.." Jaejoong bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya pada Yoochun. " Sebenarnya, hari ini aku kemari bukan untuk makan malam, Yoochun-ah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku diskusikan denganmu. Sebenarnya..." dan mulailah Jaejoong menceritakan semua rencananya pada Yoochun. Berharap jika Yoochun akan dapat membantunya.

" Jadi hyung ingin membuat semua makanan itu agar bisa dipesan melalui online?" tanya Yoochun memastikan setelah berhasil mencerna maksud orang yang sudah dianggapnya hyung itu.

" Ne! Aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lainnya lagi, tapi rasa dari makanan itu... aku sungguh harus meminta bantuanmu. Dan, um...aku juga berharap kau bisa memberi informasi tentang nama _Patissier_ yang telah membuat semua _cakes_ lezat itu. Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya walupun hanya sekali, Yoochun-ah." Ujar Jaejoong mengiba.

Yoochun terlihat salah tingkah..er..atau gugup? Bagaimanapun tidaklah mudah memenuhi permintaan Jaejoong. Andai saja dirinya sendirilah yang membuat makanan itu, pasti dengan senang hati Yoochun akan membantu Jaejoong. Sayangnya...orang lainlah yang membuatnya.

" Err...aku benci harus menolak keinginanmu, hyung..tapi itu...aahh...ini sangat sulit untukku juga hyung. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya padamu..."

Mendengar penolakan Yoochun, membuat Jaejoong lemas seketika. " Aku mohon! Tolong ijinkan aku untuk bicara dengannya." Kata Jaejoong putus asa sambil membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat. Yoochun adalah satu-satunya harapan Jaejoong saat ini.

" Apakah ada masalah, Chef Park?"

" Ah..." Yoochun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang ke arah suara bass itu muncul. Begitu juga Jaejoong. Sontak namja cantik itu mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi masih membungkuk di depan Yoochun.

Berdirilah sosok namja yang lumayan tinggi dengan setelan jas mahal yang sukses membungkus dan sedikit banyak mencetak tubuh berbentuknya. Kulit tan-nya, rambut _brunette_nya yang sedikit panjang, bibir dengan bentuk yang unik serta tatapan tajamnya saat menatap Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit terhenyak dan membeku di tempat. Tampan. Jaejoong akui, namja di depannya ini sangat tampan. Entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa terhipnotis akan tatapan namja itu.

" Ah, hyung...eum..maksudku, Manager-nim.." Yoochun terdengar menyapa dan sedikit memberi hormat pada namja yang dipanggilnya Manager itu.

Tatapan mata Jaejoong belum beralih dari namja berkharisma di depannya itu. _' Orang ini...Manager? Sepertinya masih muda, tapi...'_ Jaejoong terlihat berpikir dan menerka-nerka, hingga sebuah kesadaran membawanya kembali.

' _Ah! Aku ingat ... Mr. Jung ill Woo , Direktur tertinggi serta pemilik dari The Royal Fort, memiliki dua orang putra... dan namja di depanku ini pastilah salah satu dari ' Fort Brothers' yang terkenal itu!'_

**T B C**

**MUST READ: Klo ga salah kmarin di chap PROLOG...ad yg RIPIU dan blg klo epep ini prolognya MIRIP dgn epep TERTENTU... Sebenarnya saiia sedikit TERSINGGUNG... tapi saiia tetep mau blg MAKASI u kata2 di akhr ripiunya... Jadi klo boleh saiia tau..epep mana yg dimaksd mirip dgn epep saiia? Karna JUJUR, saiia terinspirasi oleh slah satu manga yg prnah saiia baca.. dan u ALUR CERITA itu MURNI dari PIKIRAN saiia sendrii... dan saiia jg BLUM PRNAH nemu epep yg mrip dgn prolog yg saiia buat... Jadi klo memg epep saiia ini MIRIP BANGET dgn epep itu... tlong kasi tau saiia JUDULNYA atau nama AUTHORnya...biar saiia bisa baca lgsg DIMANA KSAMAANNya...dan klo memang TERBUKTI sama... DENGAN SENANG HATI SaiiA AKAN MENGHAPUS EPEP INI... TERIMA KASIH...!**

**NEW NOTE Rabu 30 Oct 2013 at 20:13 : Saiia sudah membaca epep yg diblang mirip dengan epep saiia hanya saja pairingnya( haehyuk) ...tapi perlu saiia tgaskan dsni bahwa kmiripan HANYA PADA IDE CERITA YG MNA BERHUB DENGAN KUE DAN KONTRAK...! SETELAH SAIIA BACA...JALAN CERITA DAN GAYA BAHASA 99% BERBEDA...! JADI SAIIA PTUSKAN AKN TETAP MLANJUTKAN EPEP INI...KARENA SAIIA TIDAK MERASA EPEP KAMI MIRIP! DAN SAIIA SEKALIPUN BELUM PERNAH MEMBACA EPEP SELAIN YUNJAE DAN EXO...!JIKA ADA YG MASIH MERASA EPEP INI MIRIP...TIDAK USAH DIBACA DAN SILAHKAN KLIK BACK...! MAKASI...**

**Akhir kata... bolehkah Jia tahu bagaimana kesan dan pesan kalian semua untuk chap ini...? n Jeongmal GOMAWO buat yg udh nymptin baca, ripiu, follow atopun fav epep ini... #Big Hug...**


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeoooooong...Jia is back... tebar kolor sana sini... eeits..jangan timpukin Jia dulu ya krna Jia lama update.. soalnya Jia smpet ilang feel buat lnjutin nie epep..gegara kerusuhan kemaren.. ..T_T...udh pada tau khan?

Tapi syukurnya **author MEYLA RAHMA dan jg READERS smua** udh buat smgat Jia balik lagi.. karena apa? **Karena MEYLA RAHMA selaku author yg KATANYA (slah seorang reader) epep Jia MIRIP sama punya dia..** dan smpet bikin kpala Jia berasep... **udah ngejelasin semuanya sama Jia.** Ga nyangka dia orangnya baek bget... hehe ..gomawo ne saeng... Check this out..

.

**COFIRMATION NOTE from MEYLA RAHMA:** Anneyeong  
mian kalo saia ikut nimbrung, #dibekep  
kenalin, saia mey, author yg masih dlam masa hiatus tp suka seenak jidat *yochun* keliling ke ff2 org, #dgampar.  
saia sempet denger desas-desus (?) ga jelas tentang ff yg 'dibilang' mirip ama ff saia yg berjudul 'From Cake to Love'.  
jujur sih, saia agak marah waktu denger kabar itu. karna sebelumnya 2 ff saia sudah jadi korban plagiat dr oknum(?) pencari sensasi di ffn beberapa saat yg lalu. dan hingga kabar ini sampai terdengar ke saia, akhirnya saia putuskan buat mampir berkunjung ke ff chingu.  
dan ternyata, **semua yg di bilang mirip itu SALAH**.  
mungkin kita memiliki KESAMAAN chingu. yakni sepertinya kita sama2 terinspirasi dari salah satu manga yg judulnya 'SWEET The Sweet, Sweet taste of Him' Karyanya Minami Haruka.  
tapi yg pasti, **kita punya perbedaan yg SANGAT JELAS.** chingu dgn YunJae dan saia dgn HaeHyuk. _  
selain itu, gaya bahasa kita juga saia pikir sangat berbeda. chingu dgn gaya bahasa yg rapi dan simple. sdngkan saia dgn gaya bahasa berbelit(?) dan no beta alias berantakan. selain itu kita juga berbeda dgn status keaktifan author. karna saia tengah dalam masa hiatus. #ga_ada_yg_nanya  
well, saia hanya ingin mengklarifikasi bahwa **TIDAK ADA pihak yg 'MEMPLAGIAT' ato 'TERPLAGIAT' diantara ff chingu dan ff saia. **  
Kita hanya 2 org author yg sama2 membuat crita yg terinspirasi dari sebuah Manga yg SAMA. dan yg pasti, kita membuat cerita dgn gaya bahasa dan penalaran yg berbeda.  
bukan begitu..?  
**dan well, saia juga adalah penggemar setia Yunjae. jadi, saia akan mendukung kelanjuttan ff chingu ini.**  
lastly, mian kalo review saia ini berkesan 'nyampah' ato gimana. but, yg pasti Keep Writing on. dan jgn menyerah hanya karena judge ga jelas dr reader yg ga bertanggung jawab.  
oke... ;)

p/s : ijin buat fav ne  
;)

**Sekian dari MEYLA RAHMA...**

**See? ..buat yg masih mau bilang epep ini plagiat/mirip/copas epep orang lain...pleaseeee...ngomong sama tgan aje yeee... karena km cuman malu2in dri km sndri...!**

**Soo... buat yg ga suka epep ini...just click back, ok? I'm not made this epep for u..!**

**And buat kalian semua yg setiap ama epep Jia... jeongmal gomawo and...**

**HAPPY READING...**

**.**

**.**

**Title : Your Love Sweeter than cakes**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong & Others**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Mature**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Rate : T++  
**

**Summary: Yunjae! Kim Jaejoong bekerja sebagai seorang Salesman' Marketing Distributor' di sebuah perusahaan ternama di Seoul, dibalik sikap profesionalnya, ternyata namja cantik ini diam-diam terobsesi dengan _sweet cakes _yang ditawarkan secara eksklusif sebagai"Special Service" oleh restoran di The Royal Fort Luxury Hotel. Ketika sebuah kesempatan muncul untuk mendekat ihotel tersebut demi mengajukan kerja sama, dengan yakin Jaejoong mengambil kesempatan tersebut. Tapi apa jenis harga yang akan anak bungsu dari pemilik Hotel mewah tersebut minta pada Kim Jaejoong sebagai imbalan atas pemberian kontrak?**

**Don't like, don't read.**

_**Sebelumnya di Your Love Sweeter than Cakes chap 1...**_

" _Apakah ada masalah, Chef Park?" _

" _Ah..." Yoochun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang ke arah suara bass itu muncul. Begitu juga Jaejoong. Sontak namja cantik itu mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi masih membungkuk di depan Yoochun. _

_Berdirilah sosok namja yang lumayan tinggi dengan setelan jas mahal yang sukses membungkus dan sedikit banyak mencetak tubuh berbentuknya. Kulit tan-nya, rambut brunettenya yang sedikit panjang, bibir dengan bentuk yang unik serta tatapan tajamnya saat menatap Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit terhenyak dan membeku di tempat. Tampan. Jaejoong akui, namja di depannya ini sangat tampan. Entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa terhipnotis akan tatapan namja itu._

" _Ah, hyung...eum..maksudku, Manager-nim.." Yoochun terdengar menyapa dan sedikit memberi hormat pada namja yang dipanggilnya Manager itu._

_Tatapan mata Jaejoong belum beralih dari namja berkharisma di depannya itu. ' Orang ini...Manager? Sepertinya masih muda, tapi...' Jaejoong terlihat berpikir dan menerka-nerka, hingga sebuah kesadaran membawanya kembali. _

' _Ah! Aku ingat ... Mr. Jung ill Woo , Direktur tertinggi serta pemilik dari The Royal Fort, memiliki dua orang putra... dan namja di depanku ini pastilah salah satu dari ' Fort Brothers' yang terkenal itu!'_

_._

_._

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

Jaejoong masih setia menatap Yunho. Sepertinya Jaejoong ingat pernah melihat photo orang itu di sebuah majalah. _'Jika aku tidak salah, sepertinya nama namja ini adalah... Jung Yunho'_

Lamunan Jaejoong buyar saat namja yang ia yakini sebagai salah satu putra dari seorang pengusaha sukses nan kaya raya itu – bergerak dengan cepat dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Jaejoong dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, sebenarnya ada urusan apa anda dengan Head Chef kami?" tanya Yunho dengan senyum memikat di wajah tampannya. "Yoochun-ssi adalah seseorang yang sangat sibuk. Tidak seharusnya kita membuatnya berpisah dengan pekerjaanya, bukan?"

Mendengar Yunho bicara begitu, seketika membuat Jaejoong tersentak. Sungguh, namja cantik itu sama sekali tidak ada maksud untuk mengganggu pekerjaan Yoochun. Ia hanya ingin meminta bantuan Yoochun untuk mempertemukannya dengan sang _Petissier_.

"Ah..Aku.. aku minta maap." Sesal Jaejoong sambil menatap Yoochun dan Yunho dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Yoochun-ssi, aku yang akan ambil alih sekarang, jadi kau bisa kembali bekerja." Ujar Yunho sambil menatap Yoochun.

Yoochun hanya bisa menatap bingung pada Yunho dan juga Jaejoong. "Ah,,ne Sajangnim.. tapi..." Sejenak Yoochun ragu untuk meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri. Bagaimanapun, bukankah Jaejoong datang kemari untuk meminta bantuaanya? Tapi melihat kilat di mata Yunho, Yoochun segera mengerti dan menampakan senyum termanisnya, yang entah kenapa malah terlihat cukup mengerikan di mata Jaejoong yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

**Grab!**

"Ah.."

Tanpa ingin mendengar apapun lagi dari Yoochun, Yunho segera menggenggam dan menarik tangan mungil Jaejoong untuk mengikuti langkahnya. "Ikut aku. Kita cari tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk bicara agar tidak menganggu tamu yang lain."

Jaejoong yang sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Yunho, tapi tidak dapat melakukan lebih. Dan sebelum Jaejoong benar-benar pergi diseret Yunho, Yoochun sempat membisikan sesuatu pada Jaejoong. "Jae hyung, Yunho sajangnim adalah orang yang memilki kuasa untuk mengatur segala bisnis yang menyangkut hotel ini. Jika kau ingin apa yang kau katakan tadi terwujud, maka kau harus bicara dengannya."

"Eh?"

"Cobalah minta persetujuannya langsung."

Jaejoong terlihat mencerna kata-kata Yoochun yang mulai menghilang seiring Yunho membawanya pergi. Jika namja tampan yang sedang menariknya ini tidak menyetujui rencananya, maka sampai kapanpun kontrak tidak akan bisa dia dapatkan. Berarti yang terpenting sekarang adalah...

.

.

"Ah..eer..Yunho-ssi..." Jaejoong mulai mengeluarkan suaranya saat mereka telah sampai di depan lift. Yunho menoleh ke arah namja cantik itu.

"Hm..ada apa?"

**Blush!**

Lagi. Jaejoong merasa wajahnya memerah hanya dengan memandang wajah seorang Jung Yunho yang terlihat luar biasa tampan. Memang, saat melihat figur Yunho di dalam sebuah majalah, gambar wajah Yunho tercetak dalam ukuran yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu besar, hingga membuat Jaejoong tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, tapi...ia tidak menyangka jika Yunho setampan ini.

"Itu..tanganku..." cicit Jaejoong berusaha menghilangkan debaran halus yang sedari tadi menyertai setiap kali matanya bertatapan dengan mata musang Yunho.

"Eoh?" Yunho mengernyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti akan maksud Jaejoong.

Masih dengan wajah merah Jaejoong memberanikan dirinya. "Kau tahu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi kau tak perlu menarik tanganku seperti ini. Aku akan tetap mengikutimu." Jaejoong semakin menunduk dalam saat melihat tatapan tajam Yunho. "Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku, Yunho-ssi?" lanjutnya berusaha kembali bersikap sopan.

Tapi bukannya melepaskan tangan namja cantik itu, Yunho malah semakin mengeratkan genggamannya, membuat Jaejoong sedikit meringis.

"Betapa tidak sopannya aku..." suara bass itu mulai mendekat dari jarak sebelumnya. Lengkap dengan sebuah seringai menakutkan seakan siap menerkam mangsanya kapan saja. "Aku melihat pemandangan seseorang yang mencurigakan sedang memojokkan kepala Chef hotel ini. Jadi aku tidak akan tenang jika membiarkan orang itu melarikan diri."

'_Mwo? Orang..yang..mencurigakan?!'_ kesal Jaejoong dalam hati. Dengan refleks Jaejoong menarik tangannya dari Yunho. Apa maksud Yunho dengan mengatainya seperti itu? Jaejoong tidak habis pikir, darimana namja tampan itu punya pikiran konyol tentangnya? _'Lagipula mana ada orang mencurigakan setampan dan sekeren aku? Apa mata orang ini tidak buta?'_ sungut Jaejoong dalam hati tanpa mengurangi kenarsisannya.

"Um, aku minta maap karena tidak memperkenalkan diriku sebelumnya. Aku..er, namaku Kim Jaejoong, dari ..." Jaejoong mencoba memperkenalkan dirinya secara cepat. Tapi itu malah membuatnya tergagap tidak jelas. Perasaan jengkel, malu dan terintimidasi oleh tatapan dan gaya bahasa Yunho – menjadi satu.

Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi kegugupan Jaejoong. Tanpa pikir panjang, kembali Yunho menggenggam dan menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk segera masuk ke dalam lift yang pintunya telah terbuka. "Perkenalkan dirimu nanti. Ruangan pribadiku ada di lantai dua. Aku akan mendengarkan apapun yang ingin kau sampaikan setelah kita sampai di sana."

Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho dengan pasrah. Sedikit heran, kenapa namja itu menggenggam tangannya dengan begitu erat? Jaejoong merasa seperti tersangka yang bisa kabur kapan saja jika Yunho lengah. Padahal kenyataannya tidaklah begitu.

.

.

**MANAGER'S OFFICE**

.

"...jadi, saya berharap jawaban 'iya' dari anda. Saya mohon, ijinkan kami untuk mempromosikan produk '_sweet cakes_' anda memalui _website_. Agar konsumen dapat memesannya dengan mudah. Saya sudah menyiapkan beberapa proposal untuk anda pelajari, Yunho-ssi." Ujar Jaejoong mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Saat ini dirinya sedang duduk di atas sebuah sofa empuk yang terlihat sangat mahal dan berkelas di sebuah ruangan yang lebih mirip seperti kamar hotel daripada kantor. Mungkin karena ini masih termasuk dalam wilayah hotel, sehingga kantor Manager pun didesign seperti kamar hotel yang mewah dan nyaman.

Di depan Jaejoong, duduk sang pemiliki ruangan, yang tak lain adalah Jung Yunho. Yunho duduk dengan santai sambil menyulut sebatang rokok, mendengarkan semua penjelasan Jaejoong, yang entah dipahami olehnya atau tidak.

"Mengenai permintaanmu...sayang sekali, tapi sangat tidak mungkin bagi kami untuk memproduksi semua makanan itu dalam jumlah banyak untuk dijual lewat _website_. Alasan utama adalah karena semua itu hanyalah makanan biasa yang diproduksi dengan krim manis dan sebagainya. Disamping itu..nama _The Royal Fort_ tidak untuk dijual." Ujar Yunho santai dan sedikit angkuh.

Jaejoong iritasi mendengar semua ocehan Yunho yang baginya sudah keterlaluan. "Jangan pernah berkata 'hanya'. Asal kau tahu Tuan Jung Yunho yang terhormat, aku adalah salah satu fans dari _'sweet cakes'_ tersebut. Keahlian sang _Patissier_ dalam mengolah adonan sehingga menjadi sebuah kue yang lezat...kau tidak akan mengerti...bagiku dia adalah orang yang paling menganggumkan di dunia ini."

Jujur Jaejoong sangat kesal mendengar Yunho meremehkan makanan kesukaannya. Sejenak pikirannya lupa, jika yang dihadapinya saat ini adalah penentu kesuksesan rencananya.

"Oh, benarkah..?" Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat kilat keyakinan dalam _doe_ indah Jaejoong. Baginya, Jaejoong sangat menarik. "Sayangnya aku bukanlah penyuka makanan manis, jadi aku tidak tahu, tapi...kelihatannya kau sangat menyukai semua makanan itu."

Seperti biasa, mendengar makanan kesukaannya disebut-sebut, Jaejoong kembali menjadi antusias dan melupakan begitu saja kekesalannya barusan. "Tentu saja! Saat pertama kali aku merasakan kreasi sang _Patissier_, aku langsung jatuh cinta pada _cakes_ tersebut. Sejak saat itulah, aku mulai mencoba _cakes_ yang berbeda-beda dari banyak tempat, tapi tetap saja..satu-satunya _cake_ yang paling aku sukai itu adalah..."

Belum selesai Jaejoong bercerita tentang masa lalu indahnya (?) bersama _cake-cake_ tersebut, kembali ucapannya harus terhenti saat tiba-tiba saja Yunho tertawa.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah polosnya yang membuat Yunho semakin gemas melihatnya.

"Aniyo. Hanya saja saat aku membayangkan orang secantik dirimu datang ke banyak toko untuk membeli _cakes_, hanya satu yang bisa kukatakan..Aw.._how cute_.."

**Blush!**

"Mwo?" Seketika wajah Jaejoong bersemu merah mendengar perkataan Yunho yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya cantik. Meskipun dalam hati, namja yang memang cantik itu merasa sangat kesal. Dia tidak suka ada yang mengatainya cantik. Bukankah ia seorang namja? Harusnya kata tampanlah yang pantas untuknya. Ditambah lagi, Jaejoong merasa namja di depannya ini sedang mempermainkannya. Tertawa disaat dirinya sedang bahagia menceritakan kisahnya. Aah...ingin sekali rasanya Jaejoong mencakar wajah menyebalkan Yunho. Tapi berkali-kali juga ia mencoba mengontrol emosinya. Jaejoong sadar, Yunho adalah Manager di tempat ini. Jangan sampai rencananya berantakan hanya karena emosi sesaatnya.

"Ba- bagaimanapun, aku mohon pada anda Tuan Jung, adakah sesuatu yang ingin anda tanyakan agar anda yakin untuk bergabung dengan perusahaan kami?" ujar Jaejoong sambil membungkuk 90 derajat di hadapan Yunho. Mencoba bersikap profesional kembali.

"Membatasi jumlah pembuatan _cakes_ tersebut, memang merupakan kuasa anda, tapi alangkah baiknya jika anda juga mempertimbangkan orang-orang sepertiku, yang sangat ingin membeli _cakes_ sendiri, tapi..." tarik napas sejenak "..aku juga ingin banyak orang tahu bagaimana lezatnya _cakes_ tersebut. Jadi..jebal..."

Yunho mengulum senyum melihat bagaimana perjuangan namja cantik itu untuk mendapatkan persetujuannya. Sebegitu pentingkah _cakes_ itu untuknya?

"Well, melihat kau sangat antusias, sepertinya aku akan mempertimbangkannya." Ujar Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong.

"Yunho-ssi... apa itu artinya..."

**Grab!**

"Ah.." Jaejoong tersentak saat ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Yunho, Yunho sudah terlebih dulu menghampirinya dan bahkan menyentuh dagu Jaejoong lembut. Mata musang yang tajam bertemu dengan _doe eyes_ cemerlang. Dengan jarak sedekat itu, membuat pikiran Jaejoong _blank_ seketika.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat. Jika kau mau menuruti syarat yang kuberikan, maka aku akan memberikan jawaban yang kau inginkan." Ucap Yunho tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong yang berjarak sangat dekat. Bahkan samar-samar Jaejoong bisa mencium aroma _mints_ yang menguar dari tubuh Yunho.

Glup! Jaejoong menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Eh? Itu.. apa sebenarnya maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti. Entah mengapa Jaejoong mendapat firasat buruk.

Dengan perlahan, Yunho mengelus pipi mulus Jaejoong. Membiarkan Jaejoong tetap dalam keterkejutannya, hingga membuat namja cantik itu tidak mampu berpaling. "Sesuatu yang cantik dan manis adalah kesukaanku. Saat aku menemukan sesuatu yang aku sukai, maka aku ingin merasakannya saat itu juga."

"Ah.." Jaejoong meringis saat Yunho tiba-tiba Yunho mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Apa yang ingin aku katakan adalah..." ujar Yunho menggantung.

"Yun- Yunho.." melihat tatapan tajam namun lembut dari Yunho, membuat Jaejoong gugup setengah mati. Ia merasa kekuatannya sebagai namja hilang begitu saja. Bahkan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, seakan ingin keluar dari tubuhnya.

Dengan cepat Yunho menarik Jaejoong semakin dekat, dengan salah satu tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, dan tangan satunya menekan tengkuk Jaejoong saat Yunho membawa bibir hatinya bertemu dengan _cherry lips_ Jaejoong.

"Ngh...nghh...haa..." desah Jaejoong saat Yunho mulai melumat bibir Jaejoong. Ingin menolak, tapi tubuhnya merasa tidak mampu.

"Stophh...hah hah.." ujar Jaejoong sambil terengah-engah saat Yunho melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Tapi itu tidaklah berlangsung lama, karena Yunho hanya mengganti posisi ciumannya dan kembali meraih dagu Jaejoong. Kali ini lidah Yunho langsung menerobos ke dalam mulut Jaejoong, saat namja cantik itu sedang terengah-engah.

"Mmph...mmphhh...mm...ngh...?!" Yunho terus melumat bibir Jaejoong. Mengajak lidah Jaejoong bertarung. Jaejoong yang merasa harus melawan, tanpa sadar juga ikut menggerakan lidahnya untuk mengusir lidah Yunho keluar, tapi itu malah membuat Yunho tersenyum ditengah pergumulan mereka.

Bruk!

Jaejoong terjatuh di atas sofa dalam posisi masih berciuman dan Yunho yang menindihnya. Ditengah kesadarannya, Jaejoong baru menyadari jika maksud Yunho dengan ingin merasakan itu adalah..merasakan tubuhnya?!

"Nghhh...!" kembali Jaejoong mengeluarkan erangannya ditengah lumatan bibir Yunho, saat dengan sengaja Yunho menyenggol daerah privat Jaejoong dengan lututnya.

Mendengar erangan Jaejoong yang luamayan keras itu, membuat Yunho kembali tersenyum dan melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hah..haaah..." terdengar bagaimana terengah-engahnya Jaejoong berusaha mensuplai sebanyak mungkin oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya. Yunho yang masih tidak bergeser sesenti pun walaupun sudah melepaskan _cherry lips_ Jaejoong, menatap namja cantik itu dengan pandangan lapar. Seakan akan Jaejoong adalah makanan yang sangat lezat.

"Ternyata kau bahkan lebih manis daripada yang aku kira. Bibirmu sangat manis.." ujar Yunho seduktif.

**Blush!**

Wajah Jaejoong sontak memerah mendengar ucapan jujur Yunho. "Kau..apa yang kau maksud dengan syarat itu adalah aku harus tidur denganmu untuk mendapatkan kontrak?" tanya Jaejoong memberanikan diri.

"Di dalam bisnis, _Take n Give_ itu sangat penting, bukan? Jika kau hanyalah seorang salesman biasa dan datang kemari untuk memaksakan kehendakmu tanpa jaminan apapun, aku sama sekali tidak tetarik untuk bekerjasama denganmu. Tetapi jika itu adalah suatu bantuan untuk seorang kekasih _cute_ yang sudah membuat khayalanku melambung tinggi, maka tanpa perlu berpikir lagi..aku akan langsung menyetujuinya."

Jaejoong merasa tertohok saat Yunho mengatakan dirinya hanyalah salesman biasa tanpa jaminan. Tapi, Jaejoong sadar, apa yang dikatakan Yunho itu memang benar adanya. Tidaklah mudah bagi siapapun untuk mendapatkan kontrak kerjasama dengan perusahaan sebesar ini. Apalagi untuk bergabung dengan perusahannya yang bisa dibilang tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan semua kekuasaan keluarga Jung.

Jaejoong tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sebelum perjalan kemari, ia sudah dapat menebak bahwa semuanya tidak akan mudah, tapi tidak pernah terbayang di benak Jaejoong jika semuanya bahkan akan berakhir seperti ini. Jaejoong benar-benar ada di jalan buntu saat ini. Dan sepertinya, ia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Jadi.. bagaimana, eum? Itu adalah syarat yang kuajukan. Kau pasti mengerti kan, BooJae?" ujar Yunho memecah lamunan Jaejoong. Perlahan tapi pasti, tangannya mengelus dada montok Jaejoong dan memutar di sekitar nipple Jaejoong.

"Aagh..." tanpa sadar, Jaejoong kembali mengeluarkan desahannya. Membuat smirk Yunho makin menjadi.

"Oh? Sepertinya kau sudah berpengalaman denga pria, eum? Aku yakin kau pasti akan menikmati apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti." Ujar Yunho seduktif sambil menjilat telinga Jaejoong. Membuat tubuh Jaejoong bergetar menerima sensasi bertubi yang Yunho berikan.

Ingin sekali rasanya Jaejoong pergi dari tempat ini secepat mungkin. Dan kalau bisa ia tidak ingin kembali. Tapi..bagaimana dengan kontrak kerjasama yang ia bawa? Bukankah tujuannya kemari adalah untuk mendapatkan persetujuan Yunho? Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Bagaimana nasib semua _cakes_ tercintanya itu jika ia menolak?

"Jika..jika aku bisa memuaskanmu...kau akan setuju untuk bekerjasama dengan perusahaan kami, kan?" sahut Jaejoong tanpa berpikir lagi. Meskipun ia merutuki ucapannya yang terkesan _bitchy_, tapi mungkin inilah cara satu-satunya. Lagipula ia hanya perlu melakukannya sekali saja, bukan? Setidaknya begitulah pikiran Jaejoong saat ini.

Yunho tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. "Tentu saja. Sekarang..biarkan aku merasakan dan menilai seberapa baiknya tubuhmu ini." Lanjut Yunho sambil mencium lembut punggung tangan Jaejoong.

Masih dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah lepas menatap malaikat cantiknya, Yunho membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja Jaejoong. "Lihatlah..bahkan belum kusentuh, tapi nipple mu sudah sangat _hard_, Boojae. Apakah ciumanku tadi membuatmu terangsang,eum?" lanjut Yunho sambil menyentuh nipple Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam agar tidak menatap Yunho. Ia merasa tidak sanggup.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yunho langsung menjilat dan bahkan menghisap nipple Jaejoong. Terlihat sekali Yunho sangat menikmatinya. "Aah..ah..ahh... ..." erang Jaejoong semakin menambah semangat Yunho.

Yunho melepaskan sejenak kulumannya dan beralih mengelus _cherry lips_ Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya. " Kelihatannya kau sangat menikmatinya, Boo. Seperti bayanganku... dan satu lagi..panggil aku Yunnie..arra?"

Jaejoong hanya mampu menatap Yunho sayu dengan wajah merah padam akibat malu dan juga menikmati perbuatan Yunho. "Yun-Yunnie..?" ujar Jaejoong gugup.

Yunho kembali menampilkan seringaian yang membuat sekujur tubuh Jaejoong bergetar. Sambil perlahan melepaskan dasi dan membuka jasnya. "Ah..tapi..aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu, Boo. Aku adalah seseorang dengan napsu makan yang besar. Jadi, lebih baik kau persiapkan dirimu my BooJae.."

**TBC...**

**.**

**.**

Jeng..jeng... chap depan NC...hehe...aigoo..aku sudah menistakan emak Boojae...

Nah.. sesuai janji Jia kmaren (on Don't Go epep) ... Jia bkal sebutin atu-atu buat yg udah support epep Jia ini...Check your name bellow...

**THANK'S TO ALL SUPPORTER ' Your Love Sweeter than Cakes' :**

**Riviewers:**

**Himawari Ezuki | Jung-jung | kirana | tmkazjj | gwansim84 | flow | lipminnie | yoon HyunWoon | diamond's | missjelek | EMPEROR-NUNEO | Cinta Bekasi | Elzha luv changminnie | PhantoMirotiC | Casshipper Jung | yuezz4 | GanymedeSeth | hyukkie-chan | Cherry Yunjae | YunHolic | miszshanty05 | fippo | ShinJiwoo920202 | FiAndYJ | 7D | zhe | jae sekundes | Thean | vivi | JUNG YONGKI | RyGratia | dhian930715ELF | shinkirara | naraaaeeelfsia | Minnie95 | Merry Jung | min | ayyaLaksita | | Yuki | Lady Ze | ifa. | Dennis Park | JungJaema | irengiovanny | alvida the dark knight | MEYLA RAHMA | kim anna shinotsuke | princessparkyu | Rly. | Guest…**

**FAV: **

**Himawari Ezuki | VoldeMIN vs KYUtie | fippo | missjelek | viekrungysweetpumpkin | yoon HyunWoon | BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime | Kim- Jung- Hyewon | jae sekundes | paradisaea Rubra | Cho Sungkyu | RyGratia | ayyaLaksita | ifa. | vherakim | Bloody Angel From Hell | anara17 | alvida the dark knight | destianidhesty | Meyla Rahma | PURPLE-KIMIee | kim anna shinotsuke | .16144 | shinkirara | Jung Asha | princessparkyu**

**FOLLOW: **

**0212echy | EMPEROR-NUNEO | YunHolic | demikyu | missjelek | miszshanty05 | yoon HyunWoon | yuezz4 | BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime | FiAndYJ | Kim- Jung- Hyewon | Minnie95 | jae sekundes | paradisaea Rubra | xia-phie-CJHLover | Casshipper Jung | Lady Ze | ayyaLaksita | cathsp |dhian930715ELF | ifa. | vherakim | anara17 | destianidhesty | kim anna shinotsuke | .16144 | shinkirara | **

**Mian klo ad yg belom kesebut... tapi sudah diusahakan kesebut semua..hehe...**

**Akhir kata... Mind to RIPIU chingu...? ^^**


End file.
